<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaadi Mei Ye Sab Bhi Hota Hai? by I_Shouldnt_Be_Here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698528">Shaadi Mei Ye Sab Bhi Hota Hai?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here'>I_Shouldnt_Be_Here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Author needed to get this off their chest, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, I got translations, I'm sorry for this abomination, M/M, Romance, Title translates to "This shit happens in a wedding?", Use of Hinglish dialogues, Wild ride I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasty decisions never paid off for Aman. This time he decides to kiss Kartik during his sister's wedding. Surely he doesn't know what happens when an entire family loses its marbles, all at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy this short drabble! There's chapter 2 with all dialogues translated in English for all of you marvellous people who don't speak Hindi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai akela khadaa tha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tum aaye</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aur ho gayi mushkil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik Singh arrived in style. If style includes an obnoxiously blue jacket and an obnoxiously pink </span>
  <em>
    <span>dupatta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then yes. He was determined to max out the effects of the ‘sexy AF’ entry planned by a few oblivious band party members.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aman saw him on the stage with his wacky dance moves and his brain melted into a pool of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gola</span>
  </em>
  <span> syrup. Cousin’s wedding be damned, Kartik stole all the limelight for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A particularly catchy song played and shy Aman found himself being dragged onto the stage repeatedly by an overeager Kartik. Aman’s literal-figurative-metaphorical heart eyes were visible for the entire Tripathi clan to see. Aman wanted to drag Kartik to the privacy of the nearest room, whether to cuddle or to demand a blowjob, that would be a secret between the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lekin ‘romance’ aur ‘Bhartiya maa-baap’ ke beech ka rishta toh aapko pata hi hai.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shankar Tripathi tried his best to pry the two boys away when they danced a little too close to each other. If their eyes had a little bit more space in their field of vision, they would have found Shankar hatching devious plans to keep the both of them apart for the rest of the evening. Alas, they only had eyes for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the Tripathis looked at each other weirdly when the two of them decided to dance with hands held together. What followed was an overabundance of brain circuits, deeply fried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shankar decided that enough was enough. He positioned himself firmly between Kartik and Aman. He challenged Kartik to a dance off, without for a moment considering his own skills. Middle aged Indian men apparently thought too much of their dancing abilities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik used his entire upper body </span>
  <em>
    <span>(and his eyebrows, don’t forget the arched eyebrows) </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a series of graceful moves, subtly challenging Shankar’s authority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Shankar’s eyebrows and mouth got permanently stuck on ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>incredulous</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ while he awkwardly thrust his arms outward in a poor imitation of a scorpion’s mating dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aman watched from the sidelines at his father embarrassing himself. The rest of the family looked as if a thousand panties got tied up in a knot and nobody knew who the fuck was responsible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kartik hit the steps of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>havan kund</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Shankar thrust his arms too far. He fell down, taking some of his bluster with him. His eyes reddened and shone with a thin layer of tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Aman decided that today, his cousin Goggle’s goddamn wedding would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> day where he found the courage to go against his family after living twenty five years on this planet as a taciturn child and a deferent adult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extended a loving hand to Kartik and helped him up. Kartik stood up and dusted his shoulders. He looked at Shankar because this was a small victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aman’s mind usually was a pendulum between </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘an okay decision’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Regretuntilthedayofmydeath’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind decided to get stuck on the second option. His stomach gave a mighty </span>
  <em>
    <span>lurch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who even needed roller coasters? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his defense, he could argue that Kartik’s sexy face was begging to be kissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Kartik’s face and planted his lips on him. Kartik's eyes widened for a split second before closing shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyeballs</span>
  <em>
    <span> (except for four)</span>
  </em>
  <span> were about to burst out of their sockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>pandit</span>
  </em>
  <span> poured ghee over his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dhoti</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A split second passed and Aman took in the heavenly feeling of having Kartik’s lips on his. HIs stomach lurched and roiled, but he wasn’t about to let go. Kartik seemed to be of the same opinion, so he wrapped himself tighter around Aman. Aman’s hands felt the smooth silk of Kartik’s jacket and Kartik’s hands felt Aman’s textured brocade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aman’s eyes were closed completely. If he tried a little bit harder he could almost pretend that the clamour in the background did not exist. Nothing mattered except Kartik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their arms snaked around each other’s back and they felt a jacket being draped above both of their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some privacy at least. If the jacket was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer then Kartik would have reached down to squeeze Aman’s butt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the jacket, both of them were upto some mean tricks. Kartik nibbled Aman’s neck while Aman bit his ear gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This play continued, both of them dreading the moment they would have to let go and face the family. As Aman moved a little bit farther to disengage, his stomach would sicken anticipating the consequences of his shit decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them continued to kiss and bite each other’s lips until a beautiful red tinge appeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaar tu kitna </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> lag raha thha, mai khud ko rok nahi paaya.” Aman whispers in a gravelly voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lagta hai tera confidence badhaane ke liye aur logon ki shaadiyan mujhe todni padegi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abhi bhi tujhe mazaak lag raha hai kya? Pata hai na, jaise iss jacket ke neeche se niklenge humari band bajne wali hai.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Decision tera hai, mujhe public me kiss karna.” Kartik’s whisper takes on a rough edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haan, bas intestines me regret feel ho raha hai. Train me pakde jaana kaafi nahi tha, saala mera paagal dimaag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arre abhi ho gaya na? Niklo bahaar!” Sunaina lifts the jacket impatiently then turns her head away at what she witnessed underneath. Another mental scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pushed the jacket away to find flower petals scattered on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their holy union got blessed by mistake. And Chaman chacha’s quick thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the work translated in English!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I was all by myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You crossed paths with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trouble built a roof over our heads.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik Singh arrived in style. If style includes an obnoxiously blue jacket and an obnoxiously pink scarf</span>
  <span>, then yes. He was determined to max out the effects of the ‘sexy AF’ entry planned by a few oblivious band party members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aman saw him on the stage with his wacky dance moves and his brain melted into a pool of sugar</span>
  <span> syrup. Cousin’s wedding be damned, Kartik stole all the limelight for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly catchy song played and shy Aman found himself being dragged onto the stage repeatedly by an overeager Kartik. Aman’s literal-figurative-metaphorical heart eyes were visible for the entire Tripathi clan to see. Aman wanted to drag Kartik to the privacy of the nearest room, whether to cuddle or to demand a blowjob, that would be a secret between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But you know of the relationship between 'romance' and "Indian parents'.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shankar Tripathi tried his best to pry the two boys away when they danced a little too close to each other. If their eyes had a little bit more space in their field of vision, they would have found Shankar hatching devious plans to keep the both of them apart for the rest of the evening. Alas, they only had eyes for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Tripathis looked at each other weirdly when the two of them decided to dance with hands held together. What followed was an overabundance of brain circuits, deeply fried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shankar decided that enough was enough. He positioned himself firmly between Kartik and Aman. He challenged Kartik to a dance off, without for a moment considering his own skills. Middle aged Indian men apparently thought too much of their dancing abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik used his entire upper body </span>
  <em>
    <span>(and his eyebrows, don’t forget the arched eyebrows) </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a series of graceful moves, subtly challenging Shankar’s authority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Shankar’s eyebrows and mouth got permanently stuck on ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>incredulous</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ while he awkwardly thrust his arms outward in a poor imitation of a scorpion’s mating dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aman watched from the sidelines at his father embarrassing himself. The rest of the family looked as if a thousand panties got tied up in a knot and nobody knew who the fuck was responsible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kartik hit the steps of the ceremonial pyre </span>
  <span>when Shankar thrust his arms too far. He fell down, taking some of his bluster with him. His eyes reddened and shone with a thin layer of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Aman decided that today, his cousin Goggle’s goddamn wedding would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> day where he found the courage to go against his family after living twenty five years on this planet as a taciturn child and a deferent adult.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He extended a loving hand to Kartik and helped him up. Kartik stood up and dusted his shoulders. He looked at Shankar because this was a small victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aman’s mind usually was a pendulum between </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘an okay decision’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Regretuntilthedayofmydeath’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind decided to get stuck on the second option. His stomach gave a mighty </span>
  <em>
    <span>lurch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who even needed roller coasters? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his defense, he could argue that Kartik’s sexy face was begging to be kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Kartik’s face and planted his lips on him. Kartik's eyes widened for a split second before closing shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyeballs</span>
  <em>
    <span> (except for four)</span>
  </em>
  <span> were about to burst out of their sockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priest</span>
  <span> poured ghee over his pants</span>
  <span> instead of into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A split second passed and Aman took in the heavenly feeling of having Kartik’s lips on his. HIs stomach lurched and roiled, but he wasn’t about to let go. Kartik seemed to be of the same opinion, so he wrapped himself tighter around Aman. Aman’s hands felt the smooth silk of Kartik’s jacket and Kartik’s hands felt Aman’s textured brocade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aman’s eyes were closed completely. If he tried a little bit harder he could almost pretend that the clamour in the background did not exist. Nothing mattered except Kartik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their arms snaked around each other’s back and they felt a jacket being draped above both of their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some privacy at least. If the jacket was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer then Kartik would have reached down to squeeze Aman’s butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the jacket, both of them were upto some mean tricks. Kartik nibbled Aman’s neck while Aman bit his ear gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This play continued, both of them dreading the moment they would have to let go and face the family. As Aman moved a little bit farther to disengage, his stomach would sicken anticipating the consequences of his shit decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them continued to kiss and bite each other’s lips until a beautiful red tinge appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you looked so goddamn <em>sexy</em>, I couldn't stop myself</span>
  <span>.” Aman whispers in a gravelly voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I'll need to gatecrash a few more weddings for you to have this confidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still think it's a joke? You know, I can hear the guillotine as soon as this jacket is lifted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your decision to kiss me publicly.” Kartik’s whisper takes on a rough edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. Only I can't help feel the regret in my intestines.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done? Get out!” Sunaina lifts the jacket impatiently then turns her head away at what she witnessed underneath. Another mental scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed the jacket away to find flower petals scattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their holy union got blessed by mistake. And Chaman chacha’s quick thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I have written.<br/>I got stuck while writing another one of my pieces (The next installment in the Aman's Family series) when this golden shit fulgurite struck my noggin. And the rest is history.<br/>Though tell me whether you liked it or not...(hides in a corner)<br/>Have a good day/night!<br/>Kudos and comments make my day!<br/>-Adv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>